Nameless
by Simonana
Summary: What happens to the neopets that are on frozen accounts that will get deleted? One shot.


Hello I will tell you a story." A brown yurble in a jacket declared "My name? Sure it is... No that would be wrong. I will tell a story about the nameless then I should not name my own name. I know about it for a long time now, but it the first time I actually telling it. Why now, you ask? Maybe because I couldn't find the words earlier, maybe I was scared in a way to do it . Fearing my own choose, knowing that maybe I will have the same fate or maybe simply because I didn't have anybody to tell it to. But that's all unimportant now. So please let me ask you a few things. Have you ever thought about the pets that have lost their names? About what I am talking? I am talking about the pets which owners got frozen? Or the accounts that the owner never visit again? What happen to them? The pets which names get free for others to use?

We all know that a pet cannot die, but then what happen to a pet which name is given free? The answer is simple. They become the nameless. And this is the story about them. Or better about one of them.

She was a yellow acara whit her 3 brothers a green bori, a blue lupe and a red xweetok. They were all born on the same day. Their owner a young boy. He has spend whit them a week, it was a happy week for them. And then he left and never come back. That was a very long time ago. The time, they had spent in the empty room which was called their neohome. The one made of Twigs whit poor lighting, no insurance and the cheapest carpet . But it was their home. Grabbing food and items from the money tree, giving of np trades. They had their own happiness. Until he come.

Lawyerbot he called himself. His voice monotone and words painful but true. Telling them their home will get deleted and they name freed, so they should pack and prepare to come whit his assistant. The lupe asked will they go to the pound. No, was his answer. The pound was a place for abandoned pets whit names not the nameless. The bori asked where will they go then. First to the docks they will wait and then... the Lawyerbot trailed off, he left them after that. The brothers didn't want to come. Nobody is going to steal their names. A new better life should they find, the thief guild was a idea, they will help them. They were sure of it. The acara didn't want to go, that wasn't their place to be. She didn't want to became a thief. But if they wish, she will help them to run away. They were silent for a moment, feeling that their way are parting. The bruce said the last words:

We were born as brothers and sister and now has come the time to lose our names and try our self in the world, whatever or choose will be. Whit this we are stopping being a family to became strangers. Lets meet again, to start from zero and became friends in a better life.

The acara helped them. They run off and she was caught. The last of her brothers what she saw was the teary eyes of a lupe. The assistant took her to the docks, leaving her in a building whit other pets, saying only that she have to wait. There were around 10 pets or so, and everyone was a basic color. On first she wondered if they all come from a similar situation as her. After a few failed attempts of picking up a talk she sat near a wall and waited. Time passed. How much she couldn't say it. Maybe minutes maybe days. A loud shouting from the floor took her away from napping. And she saw the most beautiful pets walking in. The only thing false on them was that there were angry.

A royal girl acara proud and elegant in her every movement, a desert lutari radiating whit charm, a ice krawk cool and calm in his moving and a maractite draik whit desert clothing. You could see in his eyes he was proud and energetic. All of them had semi-big backpacks and the four pets were arguing whit the assistant. Repeating that this was a mistake, their owner didn't scam or cheated in flash games. Their owner was a great caring person. But regardless they words, they stayed there. In opposite to the acaras brothers they stayed in their fate together as family. It hurt her to watch them, she turned away. She could notice the small tear in the royals eyes, and hear the empty promise by the lutari that everything will be as it was. In the end of that day they felt it. She was sure that it would hurt to lose her name, but it didn't. It felt more like a cold shiver. She forgot it. She tried but she couldn't remember it anymore. Now she was a nameless pet.

In the morning a hissi entered. The first thing he said was he wasn't a grey hissi he was a black one, but his color got washed out. He said that he was a nameless like them now and that from now on there they cannot go back to the lives as they used to have. All of them has two chooses he explained. The first to enter a ship and leave to the place where the nameless live or go to the reset where they will forget they lives and begin again from zero. Only the lutari has a third option left he can go the lutari island if he wished so.

One pet after another followed the ,washed out, black hissi out of the room, where they made their decisions.

In this time the draik and acara tried to pressure the lutari to go to the lutari island, but he rejected by saying that they were a family ,they will stay together and enter the ship whit out living anyone behind. The krawk spook his voice cold and precise, that he is leaving a great chance out, and that the thought of reset cannot be tossed away easily either. Then was the acara turn to speak she wouldn't leave her family or memories behind, she will go whit them. She will stay strong for them, too. She smiled.

The hissi came back. The now nameless acara stand up and followed him. She didn't fear it anymore. She just had to ask one question: Why is he, the black-grey hissi here? His answer was that he had done some good things in the time he had a name. So he had some credit and that's why they allowed him to stay here. To be a nameless that will help out the new one. And once they were outside he asked if she had chosen. She remembered the promise to her run away brothers, the family atmosphere of the four beautifully pets and her own owner broken promises.

She nodded, and said her chose aloud.


End file.
